


Время собирать

by Dear_Al



Series: Мутное стекло [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Если из зеркала желаний выйдет твой двойник и выдаст простые и четкие указания, как именно воплотить свою мечту, может быть он и впрямь знает, о чем говорит? После событий "Опасности зазеркалья" Альбус решает последовать данному совету и помириться с Геллертом. В конце концов, ошибки молодости проще исправлять своими руками, чем чужими.





	Время собирать

В итоге это оказалось просто до неприличия. Нет, разумеется, Альбус знал, что научные открытия тоже обычно выглядят элементарно, уже после того, как до них додумаешься…но все равно! Стоило ему, наконец, решиться, как первое же поисковое заклинание на фиале кровной клятвы дало результат. Созданный им из пустого пергамента портал сработал без неприятных сюрпризов на выходе, он просто шагнул под отводом глаз из своего кабинета на горный склон, где посреди низких кустарников и остатков снега стоял в окружении зеленеющих садов высокий, точеный замок. Ветер с его стороны пах розами. Ни патрулей темных магов, ни сторожевых драконов и мантикор…и это убежище человека, наводящего ужас на объединенные аврораты всего магического мира, обвиняемого в массовых убийствах и использовании самых чудовищных чар! Ну, правда же, неприлично как-то!

Альбус дошел почти до ворот, когда его, наконец, как паутинка задела – легкое прикосновение к лицу, не сильнее дуновения ветерка. А потом ощущение ушло, как ни бывало, охранная магия этого места отступила, признавая его желанным гостем, пропуская к воротам. Он недоверчиво потянулся к потокам, перепроверить…и столкнулся с защитой на крови. Той самой крови, которой они в молодости обменялись. Не мог же Геллерт об этом забыть! Или…ждал? Все эти годы ждал, вот так просто? И он мог прийти в любой момент, и не было бы этого изматывающего противостояния, жертв, искушения Еиналеж…прав был его длиннокосый двойник, появившийся из зеркала с нотациями и руганью? 

Был только один способ проверить. Просто идти дальше, к ажурным кованым воротам, поросшим плющом и мелкими дикими розами, совершенно неподходящими суровому пейзажу предгорий.

Внутренний двор оказался пуст. За стеной живого лабиринта справа доносились чьи-то веселые смешки и возгласы, точно такие же, как у расшалившихся хогвартских школьников после сдачи экзаменов. Резко и пронзительно закричала какая-то птица, вызвав новый взрыв смеха, порыв ветра донес брызги воды от фонтана. Все это было так мирно и привычно, что Альбус бы засомневался, туда ли он попал, если бы не почти физически ощущаемая им магия Геллерта, разлитая в воздухе. Он чувствовал ее, шел к ней, уверенно и точно, теперь без всяких чар обнаружения и постепенно нарастающей пульсации фиала на груди зная, где находится ее владелец.

Самый разыскиваемый преступник магического мира стоял в одиночестве у огромного панорамного окна в библиотеке, заложив руки за спину, и то ли любовался пейзажем, то ли предавался каким-то своим мыслям. К сбросившему чары ненаходимости Альбусу он повернулся спустя долгую минуту, пожав перед этим плечами.

\- Что ж. Здравствуй, Альбус.

\- Геллерт… - это было еще хуже, чем с зеркалом. Все на что его хватило, когда он увидел упрямо вздернутый подбородок и так знакомо насупленные брови – это выдохнуть имя. И замереть под пристальным, немигающим взглядом, впитывая одновременно все то, что не передавали колдографии – ауру силы, пляшущую магию, казалось, вытеснившую воздух из комнаты, порывистость в движениях...

\- Значит, дуэль? Нашел все-таки способ? – скривив рот, уточнил у него бывший любовник. И блеснул разноцветными глазами – словно пригоршню колючек в лицо швырнул, заставив отмереть. Не похоже это было на встречу того, кого ждали и хотели видеть.

\- Нет, я пришел… - на глаза упала рыжая прядь, отвлекая от заранее продуманной речи, и Альбус раздраженно провел рукой по лицу, убирая выбившиеся из короткого, только начавшего отрастать хвоста волосы. А потом и вовсе стянул ленту и, под недоуменным взглядом Геллерта, взялся ее перевязывать потуже.

Все заготовленные слова после такого показались глупыми и излишне пафосными. Да и…понимали же они когда-то друг друга с полувзгляда?

\- Вот, - сообщил он вместо надуманной речи, просто вытаскивая из-под воротника цепочку с фиалом, снимая и протягивая ее Геллерту. Тот потянулся было, недоверчиво, а потом враз стал еще угрюмее, отшатнулся.

\- Успел уже как-то зачаровать, гений?

Альбус закатил глаза.

\- Магией клянусь, я использовал его только для поискового заклинания. И никто кроме меня кулона тоже не касался. Просто я хочу, чтобы он был у тебя.

\- Почему? – хмуро поинтересовался Геллерт, все еще не спеша брать предложенной символ их давней близости. – Ты приложил столько усилий, чтобы утащить его, не приближаясь ко мне!

\- Уж прости, нюхлеров я в свои планы не включал, - пожал плечами Альбус, а потом шагнул вперед и просто впихнул фиал в руки бывшего любовника. – Статистическая погрешность.

\- Гранд магистр трансфигурации не включил возможную погрешность в свои расчеты? – язвительно осведомился Геллерт, но судя по тому, как судорожно у него сжались пальцы вокруг символа их клятвы, возвращать его обратно он не собирался. Еще и ощупал украдкой, проверяя цел ли – зрелище это вызвало странное умиление.

\- Гранд магистр не пророк, в отличие от некоторых, - буркнул Альбус себе под нос, стараясь скрыть глупую, растерянную улыбку. – Можно подумать, я специально добивался твоей вражды с тварями Ньюта…

И понял что где-то ошибся, не успев договорить. Геллерт взвился.

\- А чего ты хотел добиться, придя сюда?! Власти надо мной? Славы укротителя Гриндевальда? Ты думаешь, я брошу все, к чему шел эти года, стоит тебе появиться здесь и посмотреть на меня этим твоим лживо-всепрощающим взором льва в шкуре агнца?! На твоего _Ньюта _с его зоопарком ты так же смотришь?!

\- Тебя. Тебя я хочу добиться, - со вздохом отозвался Альбус, но Геллерта уже несло в одной из его вспышек бешенства так, что собеседника он не слышал. Проще было переждать, чем пытаться вклиниться в обвинительную речь, так что на правах гостя он подошел к ближайшему креслу и сел, рассудив, что между настолько старыми знакомыми, как они двое, можно обойтись и без излишних церемоний. В конце концов, в гости он тоже явился без приглашения.

\- …или тебе нужна старшая палочка?! – Геллерт, наконец, замолк ненадолго, то ли выдохся, то ли набирал воздух для следующей тирады. Следовало воспользоваться моментом и все-таки выдернуть его из уже нарисовавшихся в его голове картин будущего, где они не то сошлись в дуэли за дар смерти, не то не поделили мировое господство и полный чемодан тварей в придачу.

\- Засунь ее себе, свою палочку… - устало посоветовал Альбус, откидываясь на спинку кресла, вытягивая ноги и на секунду прикрывая глаза. После чего остро взглянул на бывшего любовника, замершего с полуоткрытым ртом. – Если собираешься использовать ревелио, давай быстрее. А потом вспомни уже об обязанностях хозяина. Я хочу свой чай. С молоком и двумя кусочками сахара, если ты забыл.

\- Ты пришел сюда пить чай?! И думаешь, будто я поверю, что такой, как ты…

\- О Мерлин…в шестнадцать ты соображал быстрее. Вот за этим я пришел! – Альбус привстал, ухватил подошедшего ближе Геллерта за руку и дернул на себя, игнорируя моментально прижатую к шее палочку. Целоваться она почти не мешала. Даже добавляла приятной остроты происходящему.

Оторвавшись, чтобы вдохнуть, Альбус лбом прижался ко лбу так же хватающего ртом воздух Геллерта и, задыхаясь, шепнул ему:

\- Я хочу тебя. В своей жизни. Рядом. В постели. Прилюдно. Не тайком, не украдкой… Хочу говорить с тобой напрямую, а не через очередные пешки! Хочу перестать играть и начать, наконец, просто жить. Вот почему я пришел. Потому что ты – моя слабость. Не будет тебя, и вместо человека от меня останется только игрок… Если я все еще тебе нужен…

Он не лгал ни единым словом. Он хотел всего этого, мечтал, видел в стекле Еиналеж. И то, что в его мечтах помимо единственного оставшегося близкого и понимающего человека был еще мир без войн и насилия, созданный на всеобщем благоденствии…вместе они смогут его построить. Как смогли осуществить свои мечты зеркальный двойник и его повелитель смерти.

Глаза у Геллерта были совсем пьяные, а улыбка ломкой и неуверенной, когда он прижал ладонь к его щеке.

\- Ты ведь не очередное видение о том, как все могло бы быть?

\- Я твоя реальность, которая будет, - Альбус быстро поцеловал его еще раз в губы и, окончательно решившись, отшагнул назад, расстегивая одновременно пуговицы пиджака и жилета. – Если сейчас не сбежишь.

Помотав головой, Геллерт коротко, неверяще рассмеялся, резко растер лицо ладонями.

\- Я сплю. Точно сплю. Альхен, ты…

\- Я передумал. Вместо чая можешь предложить мне кровать. Сейчас.

\- Даже если это все сон…пусть меня проклянут Всеотец с его мудростью и милостивая Фрейя, если я откажусь!

Геллерт начал снова его целовать еще до аппарационного прыжка и целовал жадно, то и дело сбиваясь на укусы, сжимая плечи до синяков, вжимая в постель, на которую они приземлились, всем своим весом. Остатки одежды сползли сами, повинуясь нетерпеливому жесту. Жарко, сладко, бесстыдно хорошо – просто от одной мысли, что это все был Геллерт. Его руки, его губы и его магия, сплетающаяся сейчас с магией Альбуса вокруг них в один искрящий кокон, отгораживающий от остального мира.

\- Мой! – глубокий низкий шепот с подрыкиванием. - Мое сокровище…

Это было совсем не так, как с двойником, как ласкать себя, как воспоминания о том, что они творили в молодости. Руки у Геллерта были жесткие, изрезанные старыми шрамами и рубцами, мозолями, они царапали кожу в нежных, щекотных местах – под ребрами и в паху, под коленкой и на мочке уха…пальцы впивались до боли, пытаясь притянуть как можно ближе, а потом плечо и вовсе обожгло внезапной резкой болью от укуса.

\- Ай! Ты совсем одичал! – Альбус попытался дернуться, откатиться, но Геллерт уже зацеловывал поврежденную кожу, одновременно гладя его с нажимом по груди, сжимая и перекатывая между пальцами сосок.

\- Прости…прости, Альхен. Сейчас…

Он скользнул ниже, прижался лицом к животу, проводя языком по пупочной впадине, потерся лицом о мягкие волоски под ней, спускающиеся к паху. Поймал взгляд Альбуса, дождался, пока тот согласно опустит ресницы, и осторожно обхватил губами головку члена.

Геллерт больше дразнил, распаляя, чем ласкал, добивался ругани и угроз, уворачиваясь от попыток подтолкнуть его взять глубже. Изматывал, заставляя тело трепетать в долгом ожидании, растягивая пальцами и чарами попеременно. А потом одним слитным движением оказался сверху, придавил собой к простыням, целуя глубоко и долго, толкаясь внутрь одновременно плотью и магией. Альбус охнул, чувствуя, как растворяется в этой так и не вытесненной временем и расстоянием из памяти силе. Собственное тело, вздрагивающее, вскидывающее бедра, трущееся членом о впалый живот Геллерта, ощущалось отстранено, как сквозь дымку, но воля любовника, его магия, его разум, способный охватить собой в момент ту половину вселенной, которая оставалась скрытой от Альбуса – все это накатывало, поглощая и одновременно вливаясь в него, делая более полным. Цельным. Верным.

\- Скажи, что я глуп…пророк…слишком долго…бегал…от судьбы, - выдохнул он, не до конца понимая, вслух или только в мыслях, но Геллерт услышал. Остановился, опираясь на одну руку, подрагивая, с прикушенной губой.

\- А теперь?!

\- Теперь… я здесь, - Альбус сжал ладони на его ягодицах, чуть подтолкнул, прижался губами к часто бьющейся жилке на шее любовника. И успел еще мимолетно подумать, что ему до умения зеркального двойника вести умные разговоры в постели еще довольно далеко, а потом Геллерт качнулся вперед, и мыслей уже не осталось.

Потолок в спальне кружился. То ли Альбуса последовавшие один за другим три раза вымотали так, что сознание воспринимало окружающий мир с некоторыми искажениями, то ли просто бордюр из миниатюрных дракончиков на потолочной фреске пришел в движение.

\- Я уже и забыл… - он потянулся, чувствуя, как чуть подрагивают расслабленные мышцы и как неумолимо закрываются глаза. - Без тебя все не так.

\- Ты с кем-то… - Геллерт очень старался сохранить голос ровным, но в конце он дрогнул, выдавая острую, злую ревность. Альбус успокаивающе потерся щекой о его грудь, поймал за руку и переплел пальцы.

\- Только с самим собой.

Геллерт фыркнул. Помолчал, а потом задумчиво признался:

\- У меня был как-то сон…очень похожий на видение, я даже думал, может и правда…оборотка или трансфигурация. Вскочил злой, снес один из утесов напротив замка – раньше у меня из окна было видно три пика…

\- Если хочешь, попробуем как-нибудь под трансфигурацией, - пожал плечами Альбус и зевнул. – Но не сейчас. И без изменений ландшафта. У тебя найдется для меня гостевая спальня?

\- Ты остаешься? И никаких условий и проповедей о ценности маггловских жизней?

\- Третий раз повторяю – да, остаюсь. И на разговоры и ругань у нас будет еще море времени. Геллерт, я сейчас прямо здесь усну!

\- Так спи, - ворчливо предложил Геллерт, закидывая на него сверху ногу, как будто бы, не смотря на все заверения, все равно опасался, что Альбус от него сбежит при первой же возможности. - Schlaf, mein Schatz, schlaf*…

**Author's Note:**

> * Спи, мое сокровище, спи…(нем.)


End file.
